<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Through the Veil by d3pser1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096533">Through the Veil</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3pser1/pseuds/d3pser1'>d3pser1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, F/M, Female Harry Potter, Veil of Death (Harry Potter)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:49:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,683</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28096533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/d3pser1/pseuds/d3pser1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Violet Potter run after Sirius through the Veil of Death. They found themselves in a strange land, unlike any other they had heard of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hatake Kakashi/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>74</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>407</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Veil</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Violet watched helplessly as her godfather was hit with an unknown spell. The fear she felt in that lone moment was worse than anything the Dementors could create. Sirius Black was her godfather, her sole hope for a loving family. He had break from prison to protect her and he had tried his best to help her even from afar. Losing him was not an option. Her magic reacted violently, sending three waves of raw power in every direction, sending everyone standing at the floor as she run towards the Veil.</p><p>There were screams and people trying to block her way, but her determination and speed was such that it was a futile attempt. Between the blink of an eye and the next Violet had grasped Sirius hand and was following him through the Death Portal. Her friends and the amassed members of the Order looked as they were both gone, swallowed whole, but didn’t have time to mourn or even stop and pray. The fight went on.</p><p>Her screams, if anyone in that chamber had heard them, would have broken their hearts. Such was her pain, that it felt as if invisible knives were cutting her in two. It took her whole resolve not to let Sirius go and gathered herself into a ball. She prayed it stopped; she prayed for them to live. Agonizing days later -it felt as if her torture had lasted that long- the pain slowly decreased, and she could again use some of her senses. Frantically, she tried to find the body next to hers to no avail.</p><p>“Shh, it’s alright Prongslet. We are safe now. You’re safe!”. The voice was soothing and calm, helping her steady her breath. In out, she breathed, pushing her panic away. A hand was running circles in her back, calming her further. The voice was familiar, but it took her long moments to place it. It was more carefree than what she had witnessed before, but it belonged to Sirius just fine.</p><p>When her eyes finally opened, she found herself kneeling with Sirius next to her, in a similar position. His gaze was a mixture of love, guilt and sadness. Then her eyes landed on the many ghosts that surrounded them and she almost lost her breath again. There were so many of them! Almost familiar faces filled her vision; faces she hadn’t seen since the cursed mirror in first year. After much searching, she found them, amongst the crowd. Her parents were a sight for sore eyes. She didn’t try to understand what just had happened or how or why. Her head was still hurting.</p><p>“My beautiful daughter! My sweet flower” it was her mother first that came near her and then her father. “We are so proud of you!”. Many spoke to her, one compliment, one kind word followed by the next. It was overwhelming this love they had for her. She felt protected, secured and it was such an amazing feeling.</p><p>“Violet! Violet!”</p><p>Her thoughts were intense to such a degree that she couldn’t properly follow the conversation that went on.</p><p>“Violet, Sirius hear us, please. You shouldn’t stay here longer than necessary, although it gladdens my heart seeing you.” It was her father speaking again. “There are some things you need to know. About our family, about why you are here and about what happens from now on”.</p><p>“Really dear, get to the point” said her mum.</p><p>“Yes, to the point. Well, we, the Potters that is, were an old and honorable family. Over the years we prospered and expanded. There were amassed much knowledge, property and money. When my parents died, I was overwhelmed and afraid they would end in the wrong hands. There are techniques and secrets that aren’t meant just for anyone’s eyes. So, I packed everything from the estate and clean out even the hidden stores and vaults. Everything we owned is in that necklace you wear Violet; you need to smear some blood in it and call for the ledger. It would have everything listed of what is in there. Then, there is a technique you can use to call upon us, if you need help. No matter what, we’ll come for you. The ritual goes as follows …”.</p><p>A Potter around a millennium ago had marry the last of the Peverells. Although, the Potters themselves had ties to royalty, they had kept a low profile and continued after that prosperous wedding. The Peverell family was much more renown back then. It was due to the actions of her Peverell ancestors that Death view her family so favorable and had allowed them the call of Family, the ritual to call upon their dead family members. They could call upon any dead person, but if they didn’t have a close connection to the one called, they could keep them to the realm of the living for a quarter of an hour to thirty minutes maximum. It got too painfully for both parties otherwise. In contrast, with those she shared blood she didn’t have such restrictions.</p><p>“Lastly, because Death had granted you mercy, not only because you both were unafraid, but because Violet relinquished one more part of That Man’s soul to him – and I can’t believe that no one treated that infestation on your scar, sooner – you can continue living. It won’t be in the world you came from. That path is closed for you”. Her parents continued talking with Sirius some more, explaining details she couldn’t understand in the state she was in.</p><p>She was tired again and her magic was becoming erratic. Her eyes closed of their own volition. She was moved, she felt it, but had no energy left to see where they were going. The only thing she knew was that it wouldn’t be the world they were born into.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I'm crazy about fem!Harry\Kakashi stories, so I thought I'd try my hand writing one. Hope you like it!<br/>English is not my native language, so if you find any mistake, kindly tell me! :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Sirius Matters</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 28<sup>th</sup>, Turtle island, the Hidden Countries</p><p>There wasn’t much light when he regained his consciousness. There were birds chirping and a slow breeze moving the leaves of the trees. Twigs crashed somewhere in the distance and soft noises were made by small animals running. The forest was alive, with no sinister vibe to it. Yet, he felt they were exposed, easy prey. He would soon need to look around more, but there was a teenager in need of him, still unconscious. The thought of moving even a few feet away, had him panicked.</p><p>They were near some ruins of something, he knew not of what, and had an hour or two before the night was upon them. With quick moves he transfigured from the wood around him a large tent and two beds inside, with covers and light blankets. Although the transfiguration wasn’t permanent, it would hold for a day or two. Then, carefully he moved Violet to one of the beds, making sure she wasn’t injured, before he exited again. He begun casting protections and wards to secure the location and keep it warm. A dome of pale blue was created as he softly spoke, visible only for a moment, before it vanished; the wards were set. He was panting when he finished but couldn’t relax yet.</p><p>A foot or so away from the entrance to the tent he started a small fire, summoning logs, leaves and dead branches to him. When he was sure it wouldn’t burnt out, he walked until he was outside the wards. He would have to gather some beets and roots that were edible, if he didn’t want them to starve. Merlin knew when he had eaten last. Violet was in high need of sustenance too. After all she had been though, she needed food to recover more swiftly.</p><p>Methodically he worked, digging those few flowers’ roots he could identified, before he returned to the camp, summoning two hares in the way back. Violet was peacefully sleeping still; he checked her pulse and forehead. He cast a basic diagnostic charm, that returned normal. She was just sleeping. If the Gods showed him mercy, she would wake soon. Not knowing if she suffered in silence or if she was resting was killing him. There was no movement on her part; only her chest barely moving up and down. The only upside in the situation was that the scar in her forehead had faded.</p><p>“Wake up soon Prongslet” he murmured before he kissed her forehead. “Please”.</p><p>From around his ankle, he unleashed the dagger he always carried with him and proceeded skinning the hares. He transfigured some stones to a cauldron of sorts and after some cleaning, he filled it with fresh water. He put the ingredients inside washing them and removing the water, before it was filled anew. Three times he did it, before he left them to stew.</p><p>There were so many thoughts in his head, even his emotions were over the place. There was a fear in his heart, that if he begun looking them too closely, he would surely fell apart. For the first time in years though, he was totally free. No one knew to look for him here. It was exonerating. In this new world he could be whomever he wished. The only family that matter to him had forgiven him. They still thought him as one of their own and wasn’t unbelievable that he had a chance while -technically- alive to meet them again?</p><p>When the stew was ready, he again transfigured some stones into bowl and spoon. He went by Violet’s side and with one hand holding the bowl and the other her abdominal, he murmured spells to make the stew mashed and then to transferred it directly to her stomach. His tiredness increased, but he forced himself to eat something too, before putting the leftovers in stasis. After years of torment and nightmares, that night he slept peacefully.</p><p>Early the next morning he woke up disoriented. While the day before, he woke up alert, that morning he had trouble remembering where he was and what had happened. They all came back at him, of course, when his eyes found his goddaughter. She was still asleep next to him, with a small frown marring her face. He guided his magic, moving his wand to cast another diagnostic spell. Nothing had changed from last night, yet he worried.</p><p>His sweet goddaughter had a part of a foreign soul attached to her own for fourteen years. That murderer, who broke havoc and destroyed lives and dreams as if they had no worth, had dare to do the unthinkable! So low was his esteem for the importance of the soul, that he had dared to cut his own to pieces! Such was his knowledge he thought he could achieve immortality, with his being -his own self - scattered around the world and bound to objects and apparently innocent toddlers! He felt disgusted at the mere nerve of that fool. He who dared to announced himself as a Lord, as if magic would have ever recognized such an atrocious claim! His crimes run deeper than even he had thought at first, but Voldemort wasn’t his problem anymore. If the Lady Mother was kind, his demise would be swift and painful.</p><p>Lord Death had really granted them a boon, removing that filthy soul-piece from Violet and allowing them to move in this new world to live the rest of their lives. For a moment, when he had understood that he had fell to the Veil, relief had filled him. The last thing he had done was to protect her, even if it had costed him his life. Yet, he hadn’t wanted to abandon her, leaving her all alone once more. Her hand had grasped him and there was true terror. No, no, no. She couldn’t die. Not yet. She deserved happiness and a full life. She deserved the whole world; to fell in love, to marry, to have children of her own, if that was her desire. Then, he was drifting and suddenly he was surrounded by ghosts.</p><p>They had welcomed him, had spoken to him and cleverly they had hidden her from his view. He couldn’t hear if she was in pain or not, while that thing was removed from her. Only when it was done, he got to see her. Next to her was his brother, the one he had loved with his whole heart and his wife. They had been sorely missed. Tears run down his cheeks as he remembered their meeting. It was a true homecoming after the decade and a half he hadn’t seen them. Their love and acceptance once again had given him new determination. This time he wouldn’t fail them; he wouldn’t fail her.</p><p>Remembering what they had told them in limbo, he searched for the necklace around her neck. He guided her hand to it, and after creating a small cut in her thump he let the blood coated it. Immediately, by their side seventeen trunks appeared, destroying part of the tent. With the cut healed and the necklace cleaned, he moved the trunks outside so he could repair the damage.</p><p>The rest of the day passed with him browsing through the trunks, looking their contents in general and marking them. There were small breaks to check and feed Violet and for him to eat something as well. At some point, he stopped and marveled at James and Lily’s thoroughness. Inside each trunk was a part of the old manor; books and gold, furniture and portraits, seeds and potions; there was even a trunk filled with linen and old clothes, giving him the idea of creating a permanent tent, completed with a house inside.</p><p>By late afternoon he was tired again. He had to cast the transfigurations once more and had to put his idea for a permanent tent on hold. Not only the moon wasn’t in the correct position to begin such an endeavor, he hadn’t done such a complex project in a long while, he would need to research first.</p><p>His dreams were filled with the home he would create and share with his Violet; her happy smile upon seeing it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Because I get confused when trying to put everything into perceptive, I made a basic timeline, that I'll follow for this story.<br/>I count the years after Konoha was created. So K1 is the first year of Konoha, K2 the second, etc.<br/>K1 - Konoha is created (Hashirama around 20-25)<br/>K2 - Hashirama marries Mito Uzumaki<br/>K23 - Tsunade is born<br/>K29 - Tsunade is six, 1st Shinobi War<br/>K32 - Hashirama dies, Tobirama the Hokage<br/>K35 - Tobirama dies, Sarutobi the Hokage<br/>K53 - Kushina and Minato are born<br/>K58 - Kushina arrives at Konoha, age 5<br/>K59-K63 - 2nd Shinobi War<br/>K63 - Uzushio is destroyed<br/>K64 - Kakashi is born<br/>K65 - Kushina is abducted by Kumo and rescued by Minato<br/>K76 - Third Shinobi War, Obito and Rin die<br/>K77 - Minato Hokage, Minato and Kushina marry<br/>K78 - Naruto is born, Kushina and Minato die<br/>K80 - Sirius and Violet arrive in the Turtle island, falling through the Veil</p><p>At the beggining of the story, the ages are as follow: Violet is 15, Sirius is 36, Naruto is 2,  Kakashi is 16<br/>Also, the Turtle island is somewhere in the South, in the middle of nowhere.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The old man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>March 30<sup>th</sup>, Turtle Village, the Hidden Countries</p><p>There was an old man outside the perimeter of the wards. His hair was long and white, tied together in his back. His clothes reminded Sirius of styles he knew people in the far east preferred; a faded white kimono fastened by a blue obi. What was truly curious and terrifying about him was the fact he could see inside the wards. He had been standing there, only Merlin knew for how long, never crossing the boundaries and all the while watching their camp. Worst yet, he hadn’t even felt him. What if he was hostile? What if he attacked and the wards fell? In his haste he had forgotten to obscure the site it seemed.</p><p>Before he could panic some more, he saw the stranger wave at him and speaking gibberish. Well, it would have been extremely helpful, to fall onto another world that spoke the Queen’s English. Tentative he waved back, unsure of what else he was supposed to do. There was no way in hell he would allow a stranger to enter, nor was he idiotic enough to leave. The old man spoke again, but Sirius just moved his head in denial. He couldn’t understand him. Instead of giving up his eyes light up. There was a stream of words, from their tone positive in nature, before he remembered the other one couldn’t grasp them. Then smoke was poured from the man’s hands, that were moving faster than the eye could follow. The smoke took shapes between them, with different colors; an island, a temple, a boat, a swimmer. He gestured with his hand, like he was asking him and then kept pointing to the island.</p><p>Sirius got the idea; he really did and didn’t know if he wanted to laugh or cry. Merlin, what power had the man used? It didn’t feel like magic, but something similar. Well, there was no harm telling him. With his hand he created a complete replica of the archway. The man pointed to the island and then to himself; again, he made with his hand a circle around the island and pointed to himself. “You are all alone?” and perhaps the sympathy was apparent in his voice, because he saw the man’s eyes soften.</p><p>Sirius used his magic and made a dark space with a star. He made several gestures between himself and the star and heard the other one saying “Hoshi”. Hoshi. He tested it some more times and felt it appropriate. A new world, a new name; it felt fitting. “Tatsuo” he heard the man say and on top of him there was a dragon. Finally, it was good to match the face with a name, instead using “old man” all the time.</p><p>Five more days passed before Violet awoke. Tatsuo came by a few hours every day, usually in the morning and they would use their strange symbol-sound system for Sirius to expand his vocabulary in this new language. He never crossed the wards neither did he tried. In the evenings he would sit by Violet, with several books of runes around and a notebook in hand, trying to find a stable pattern to create a stable permanent space inside a tent. Turning into a home would have to come later.</p><p>His mind was free and full of ideas after years of negative pressure. Once more, he was the lord of himself and he felt it more keenly when he could recall memories that had stayed suppressed in fear of losing them. No one would take them away here. His Occlumency wasn’t yet at the point it had been before his imprisonment nor would it be any time soon. Nonetheless, simple exercises and techniques to relax and mediate had bare fruit, whereas not a month before were useless for him. Added with Tatsuo and his lessons, he was more positive than he had been in a while. If only his pup would awake soon…</p><p>From amid the myriad books the trunk contained, he had managed to retrieve the Potter Grimoire and one more notebook. He had so many things to teach and tell her and he constantly feared he would forget them, so he had begun writing them down. Already, several pages were filled.</p><p>In the meantime, Violet had found herself in a clearing surrounded by huge trees. Lighting dance as the trees moved, making sparks appear in places and dancing dust in others. She could feel so much magic around her, old and familiar.</p><p>“Greetings Granddaughter”. She heard the voice before the specter appeared. “Hello”. Her voice was above a whisper; hesitant.</p><p>“There is no need to feel afraid, my dear. I mean you no harm”. The woman was beautiful, with black curls and amber eyes. Not one mark could be seen on her face or hands. Gracefully, she sat opposite her. “My name is Iolanthe Potter, but I was born a Peverell. It is nice meeting you”.</p><p>“Am I dreaming?” Violet was lost. Had she died after all or was this her imagination, creating places and people? “Is this real?”.</p><p>“Of course, you are dreaming, and it is really happening, dear. You see, your strange circumstances gave us a rare opportunity to educate you on several matters of our family. Matters that you should have learned from your parents hadn’t the war taken them too soon. We’ll discuss several things not only about the Potters, but the Peverells as well. It is a sad thing when you think about it, but you are the very last of us alive and you cannot remain ignorant. Especially when Lord Death have several expectations of you. They did try to tell you when you were in limbo, but time was of the essence there and you were in no state to understand”.</p><p>“What expectations? Why?”</p><p>“All in time; be just a bit patient for a little while yet and I would tell you stories that you have never heard before. I would answer your every question, after I finished each tale, but I would prefer it if you didn’t interrupt me. Do you agree?” Her voice was soothing; she did nothing more than nod on her words. Ever since she was little, she had wanted to learn every little thing about her family and now her wish was coming true.</p><p>“Almost three millennia ago, around the world several civilizations had formed. Although the world was very different, greedy and power-hungry people could be found then too. It was in one city between the rivers Tigris and Euphrates in Mesopotamia, that our ancestor -his name lost in time- swore himself and his line to serve Lord Death. In his time a terrible couple had formed, spreading illnesses and death in their wake, taking pleasure in their actions. They didn’t stop there of course. No many details were left of that time, even when I was young, but I know that he succeeded in destroying them. That was the first duty, many more were added through the years.</p><p>The family came to be guardians of a sort. It is our duty to make sure that spirits find their way to the beyond, to exorcise those who have forgotten themselves and wonder helplessly or those who harm the living. To accomplish these responsibilities, Lord Death gifted us with several abilities. Our magic became more in tune with the souls; blood rituals were less taxing. We could call upon our dead family members for guidance and strangers for closure. As the years passed those who learned of our capabilities hunted us down. They feared and were jealous of us. Many times, our family had to relocate, until we reached Albion. For a time, every place offered a new beginning, but in the end, history repeated itself. Eight hundred years ago, I was the last.</p><p>Although I could have preserved the name, I chose to let it become nothing but legend. I didn’t forget my duties and responsibilities. I taught my children and they their children. Now, I will teach you as well”.</p><p>Violet had many questions and was happy when she received answers. Grandmother Iolanthe kept her word and gave short precise answers. After the small break, she went on describing the importance of the soul and soul magic and what Tom Riddle and many before him had twisted it into; how it was that the small part was attached to her and then in limbo had been detached.  </p><p>Peverells and the Potters that had followed in their footsteps had used explicitly the Star Runes in their rituals and general magic usage. They had been created when they still called Mesopotamia home. Even though she hadn’t taken the elective at Hogwarts, she found herself memorizing every little detail with pleasure. The explanation of rituals and the different kinds of sacrifice one needed to power them, were much more difficult to understand. Her grandmother had anticipated this and often gave her pointers, repeated herself and explained some more.</p><p>“Our time together has come to an end, granddaughter”. There was satisfaction in her eyes and much pride. With her hand she cupped her face and kissed her forehead. “I will miss you grandmother”.</p><p>“Nonsense! Every time you feel like it you should call upon us. I did teach you all the available ways after all! Your grandfather will arrive shortly. Live well and remember, when the time comes, they will greet you as an old friend”.</p><p>Violet found herself alone in the clearing again, but before she could contemplate the different thoughts running in her mind, another figure had appeared. Messy brown hair and blue eyes greeted her. He was a tall man, proud as well, but he too, came and sat opposite her.</p><p>“My name is Henry Eduard Potter and if you want to be technical, I am your great-grandfather, father of one Fleamont Potter. I gained the bet of who would be the one to teach you about the Potters. It’s a pleasure meeting you, young Lady”. He found him as warm as Iolanthe.</p><p>“I guess you know who I am! You can’t imagine how happy I am to get to know you and learn of our family too”.</p><p>Henry was full of tales about the Druids and their magic that was centered around nature. Of Albion, Camelot and its noble knights who fought monsters and daemons, unlike any imagined. Then tales were spun about magics unfathomed in this day. Magics that were created by the sacrifice of every family member of the Potters, before their death, bound in objects; a pair of earrings and two rings. Later, it was named The Family Magic.</p><p>The Potters were among the few families who had such items bound to them. It was the Head of the family who wore one of the rings, his partner the earrings and the heir the other ring. When one took the mantle of the Heir a sacrifice of blood and magic was made. Every time a new member was entered in the family, a ritual was performed by the Head to offer protection and good health. Then, when a new Head was to be take the position, the whole family will gather and they would perform three rituals, one each night; before, while and after a fool moon.</p><p>When Henry finished and before he departed, he too answered many of Violet’s questions. He also shared many stories of his life and children. They hugged and she was alone. No one else will appeared before her, it was time to leave and wake up. Her time with her relatives had been filled with so much information, she was anxious she would forget it, when she opened her eyes. For the first time in her life, she knew about her family. There were many details she wanted to learn about, but she wasn’t in the dark any longer. They weren’t just dark images in her mind or unnamed ghosts. They were real and cared about her.</p><p>Violet was amazed. She would have many things to do soon, yet she couldn’t wait it! A pang of sadness entered her mind of leaving behind her friends and not seeing them again in life. For leaving them alone when a war was coming. Hopefully they were well. They would be victorious in the battles they would fight; they had to! And when all was said and done, they would meet again in the great beyond to share many tales of their long lives.</p><p>This was a new chance at happiness, and she would grasp it with both hands!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This story will have many new characters, the first being Tatsuo. His name means "Male dragon" according to the internet. Sirius and Violet would take a new name, but stay in theme.<br/>Hoshi means star.<br/>Hope you enjoy! Have a Happy New Year everybody!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Life goes on</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 4th, year K80, Turtle Village, the Hidden Countries</p><p>Sirius was ecstatic when Violet finally awoke. Even knowing that she had no serious injuries, he was so stressed over her continuing state of sleepiness. The relief he felt when her eyes opened, when recognition lit in them, was so powerful it took him by surprise. He had loved her since the time he had first held her all those years ago, when she was a tiny baby and his love had only grown since. The grief and disappointment over not being there for her sooner had lessen in the last days but had a strong hold over his mind. Only time would heal these wounds of his, with Violet’s assistant.</p><p>Her eyes were emerald green still, but they weren’t a true replica of Lily’s. There was something in them, a brightness, that was enough to differentiate between them. “Violet! Violet! Oh, Merlin and Morgana! Finally, I was going mad here!”. The left corner of her lip turned upward, but when she tried to speak her throat was dry. “Pa’foo, we make it!” her few words were raspy and tired her.</p><p>“Yes, pup. We’re in a new place now. As soon as you feel up to it, we’ll explore it together! I couldn’t live you alone for long, so except for the clearing and a part of the forest, I don’t know what else is out there. An old man keeps visiting this site, but he is alone. He seems tired and melancholic, but he possesses a strange power” he kept bubbling away, describing the trees and the flowers he had seen. “Then there are the trunks! When James told us, he had put everything inside, apparently, he meant it quite literally. We’ll have our hands full just sorting them out”.</p><p>Her body was stiff and in desperate need of exercise. Never had she stayed still for such a long period of time. Her magic, even before she knew she had such a gift, had taken care of her; she couldn’t remember a time when she had been cold or sick. Hearing Sirius talking and describing this thing or that, without him being depressed, was a sight she had never witnessed. It was the most animated and full of live she had seen of him. His whole body came alive and his face displayed so many expressions. Was this how he was in his youth with her father and Remus? He was so attentive to her, helping her sit and eat. It could have been embarrassing, if not for his relaxed attitude.</p><p>It was at this point that a serious discovery was made. She could see his face clearly and in detail, without the use of her glasses. Her vision was clear and restored, a miracle in and of itself. Her spirits were rather high before and had reached sky levels. She had been teased repeatedly for the use of glasses most of her life, first in primary school and later at Hogwarts.</p><p>Thoughts of Hogwarts brought to her mind her friends again. Were they hurt? Were they sad for her? Were they in danger? She missed them terrible and wanted more than anything to see them again. Her heart went out for her aunt as well. She had raised her and taken care of her for all her life. Even though she had been reserved, she had fulfilled her family obligations. And perhaps, it was because she feared she would lose her too, as she had her sister, that she had seemed so distant. She had taken to pray for them just before she went to sleep. There was a strong hope burning inside her, like a permanent lit candle, for their continuing wellbeing.  </p><p>At dawn two days later, just as the sun was painting the horizon with yellows and oranges, they were atop two old brooms ready to explore around. Some of the stars were still visible creating a charmed picture. The air was a bit chilly and the humidity rather high but didn’t deterred them; it had nothing on Scottish weather any way. Flying above the forest, touching the leaves and then towards the sea had them in a rather good mood. Soon they had forgotten about their exploration doing tricks and having fun. Only when their hanger couldn’t be ignored any longer did they returned.</p><p>Tatsuo arrived soon afterwards, and the rest of the morning was spent trying to understand him. The new language was difficult, unlike anything they were familiar with in their old world, but they were determined. He was a patient man and for a reason yet unknown, he wanted to help them. With him they were just Hoshi and Sumire, not the Black insane criminal or the most famous Girl-who-lived and they preferred it that way. It was true freedom.</p><p>They returned to their exploration the same evening, flying above the coastline. The stars shined brightly, and the moon illuminated their way. The island had trees even in the beaches. Their camp was situated in the west side, near the ruins of an old and semi-demolished temple. In the north there was a destroyed village and they saw a lonely cottage in a secluded bay in the south east. On the whole island only one other human signature was registered, besides them.</p><p>“He must be really lonely here, eh?” Violet was sitting cross legged and looked intensely at the fire. “With no one around to talk to”. Sirius just nodded in understanding. “It’s not easy, but we don’t know why he chose this way of life. There are so many things we have to educate ourselves about, if we want not to stand out”.</p><p>“What is the plan, Padfoot?”</p><p>“We’ll stay here until we have a good understanding of the language and the world around us. While you were unconscious, I made a list of a few things I wanted to teach you, if you agree. Like how to apparate or how to do Occlumency properly or how to become an animagus. These are things that could save your life in a hostile situation. Perhaps we should build a base here and ward it, so we’ll have a secure location to return to just in case. We really don’t have enough information right now and although I want to believe that everyone is just as peaceful as Tatsuo, I don’t want to leave it in chance. We should have plans in place in case of several scenarios”.</p><p>“Yeah, of course I want to learn! I bet you’re going to be a better teacher than Snape anyway” she laughed at him with his affronted face. “I bet I’ll be the best teacher you ever had pup! After all no one is as awesome as me!”.</p><p>Days turned to weeks and weeks into months. Sirius finished the tent – house project and they spend long hours removing everything out of the trunks and into their tent and then moving all those unnecessary things back into the trunks again. The new house was completely furnished and in style too. Warm colors and the light woods made it feel a lot like the home he remembered from his teenager years staying with the Potters.</p><p>Violet progressed gradually but steadily in her Occlumency. She found apparition to be easier and funnier to boot. Apparition was instinct and determination, occlumency on the other hand, had you delved in parts of yourselves that sometimes you didn’t even want to acknowledge. The reward was such though, that she put her all in learning. After months she had found her inner animal and had begun to learn every little thing known about it. Transfiguration and charms were rather easy with a wand; learning to cast spells without shouting out their names or, heavens above, cast them without a wand was another matter altogether.</p><p>With small doses of Wit-Sharpening potion before their lessons with Tatsuo they managed in seven months to speak rather fluently and improve their writing. During their time together they came to trust each other and share their story with him. In contrast he didn’t tell them much, but from the few things he did share his reason was perfectly understandably. His whole village was destroyed in a war, leaving him the sole survivor. For almost two decades he had been living on his own. When they had asked him why he had helped them, his answer was cryptic. Apparently, he had a dream of the God-Protector of his clan telling him to assist them and he would be rewarded. When or how or what his reward would be wasn’t clarified.</p><p>In a plateau high between the mountains they secured and warded a field, whereas they built a small cottage. After it was finished, they had tested its defenses against Tatsuo, making sure it could remain hidden and could withstand several kinds of attacks. From the supplies they had of cuttings and seeds, they managed to plant several of the magical plants and see them grow. Despite not having access to magical creatures, they made sure they had access to a variety of highly magical flora. It was an especially favored outcome as most of them could be used in medicine potions. Once a week Hoshi or Sumire would return to the site to tend to them.</p><p>Another of their projects that went according to plan, was to map out the stars and create their own chart, as well as to record the moon’s cycle and phases. Sirius having been born in a family named after the stars had shared many stories during their night excursions, about myths and legends of the stars they had seen back in earth and even some obscure family traditions he had cherished as a child. If some of the ones they got to witnessed night after night were the same, from another perceptive, they couldn’t be certain.</p><p>Without noticing it, a year had passed and then two more months. After they announced their plans, Tatsuo expressed his interest in joining them in their travels and another tent was made, much more modest than the original, according to his wishes. He was unsure if they would survive alone in the world he said. Better to have him come along. In truth, both Sumire and Hoshi were rather pleased with that development. After all the time they had spent together, they hadn’t wanted to leave him all alone again.</p><p>In a bright morning, when the sea mirrored the sky, they each put a backpack on, and they boarded their small boat. The island became just a tiny dot and then disappeared. Another chapter of their adventure was about to begin, but Sumire had a good hunch about it. In the early afternoon, May 5<sup>th</sup> K81, they reached the coast of Kawa no Kuni; not that they knew it yet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>The names they will have in this story moving forward are:<br/>Sirius = Hoshi (he is 36-37 in this chapter)<br/>Violet = Sumire (she is 15-16 in this chapter)<br/>Tatsuo is about 63-64.<br/>A year and some months pass in this chapter (April K80 - May K81).<br/>I have also posted it on fanfiction.net</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The land with the many rivers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>April 5<sup>th</sup> K81, Kawa no Kuni</p>
<p>As they got closer to the land, impossible tall cliffs became visible. Dangerous and steep mountains with spikes at the very bottom filled them with awe at what nature could create and how vicious it could be. Tatsuo didn’t falter in anyway at the sighting, navigating their boat a good distance away and alongside the coastline. Where they thought a beach or bay would be seen, more treacherous cliffs appeared to prove them wrong. Their captain found a gorge in the mountains, where a river met the sea and they carefully entered it, making their way inwards. It was a place he must have visited in the past because only someone who knew exactly where it was would be able to find it.</p>
<p>At first glance you would have thought there was no life beyond, as all the eye could see was bare rocks. No plants, no animals, nothing. But as they moved on the scenery had completely changed. As harsh the land had seen before so much generous it was on this part of the mountains. Tall tress sparkled in the evening sun giving their place to grass and grazing lands. It was a very fertile valley they had found themselves in.</p>
<p>Their very first stop was a small village with a dock in the river. A wall had been built around it, but both Sumire and Hoshi though a strong wind could take it down. After many hours in the boat, they were all happy to move their legs again. Later, when they were allowed in, they had a small walk around and then found themselves in a well-maintained inn.  </p>
<p>“People are very polite and welcoming! What is this place call Tatsuo?” after they had eaten, they retreated to their shared bedroom. It was bid enough to hold their tents opened, after Sumire turned the beds into miniatures.</p>
<p>“It’s called Kaizoku no Sato. They are happy, because they don’t receive many visitors. Not many people know of this village, even in Kawa no Kuni (that’s the country’s name)”. Tatsuo patiently explained the history of the village and answered their questions.</p>
<p>“They live simple lives here. How come it was named the village of pirates then?” Sumire asked. She had looked at everything on their way, cataloguing and storing the information away, practicing her Occlumency along the way.</p>
<p>“Yes, they live by fishing and farming now. They are many villages like them in this country. But once upon a time, it used to be the hide out of pirates. The mountains had a cave system they used to store their stollen goods and the village was located near there” Tatsuo added.</p>
<p>“What happened? Why did they move here?” Hoshi inquired.</p>
<p>“Well, some of the pirates were caught and an agreement was made. If the choose another way to make their living, pay back for the damages they had inflicted, they would be allowed to keep their lives”.</p>
<p>“What just like that? Did they never go back to their word? I find it hard to believe” the skepticism was obvious in both their faces. Tatsuo fought the urge to laugh. Having them around was such a treat.</p>
<p>“Well, those who captured them had the means to make sure their laws would be followed. They were more powerful and feared back then”.</p>
<p>The next day they were on the road again. “The land of Rivers is truly a magnificent country. It is said that whenever you are you can hear water running”. Tatsuo was in great spirits and as they walked, he would share with them stories of this and that.</p>
<p>“Aren’t there any big settlements? Do they all live in small communities, scattered around?” Hoshi was curious to learn more about these people. “There are indeed bigger towns. In ten more days, if we don’t stop anywhere else, we will be in Hiyokuna no Sato, the second biggest town of Kawa no Kuni and further inland is Tanigakure no Sato, the capitol”.</p>
<p>“What exactly do you mean by ‘Hidden’ Tatsuo?” asked Sumire. “Does your power make it invisible?”.</p>
<p>He laughed freely then. “They certainly try to make you believe it is so, but no, they aren’t hidden in truth. Just exceedingly protective”. Both Hoshi and Sumire were like puppies, curious about the world; he had missed being around people like them. Children in his clan were the same, with energy that had no limits and a mind that thought faster and in ways not just anyone could follow. By the Gods, how he missed those days.</p>
<p>“Chakra is an energy that can be felt in everything in this world, even you two. It’s our life force, the physical combined with our spiritual energy. There are people like me, who were taught how to use it and weaponized it, but there are those who have the ability and never chose to use it. Make no mistake there though! Even when they don’t consciously use it, their bodies produce the amount which is needed to sustain their lives. If chakra is not produced, then they die”. Although they had been together for a long time, they hadn’t talk about their energies. Their understanding of the language had been improved by leaps and bounds lately and they could process the information they were given better. Subsequently more objects for discussion were open to them.</p>
<p>“Back in our world, we had magic. It’s not something that everyone had though. There were communities hidden away with those who could use magic, wizards and witches. Those who couldn’t were called muggles and were completely ignorant of our existence. There were instances some centuries ago, where they tried to hunt us down. So, we hide.</p>
<p> And there were creatures and beings that you couldn’t imagine possible! Dragons and mermaids, elves and unicorns! It was a true wonder!” Hoshi try to describe magic and how amazing it truly was, but his heart wasn’t any longer at it. Images of war and death filled his mind. Soon the discussion was dropped.</p>
<p>In the end, it took them a month and eleven days to make their way to Hiyokuna no Sato. Visiting the various villages in leisure had been far too tempting. Tatsuo was able to change a few gold galleons with the local currency and they had their time in each market buying small things that took their fancy and stock their food supplies. An added benefit, they all appreciated, was the chance to taste the cuisine of each village.</p>
<p>Sumire was very nervous when she saw the large town. Hiyokuna was a center of activity, with three rivers passing through or near it, trade had truly flourished. It was protected by huge double walls and gates with guards. Would they recognize their papers as fake? Tatsuo had told her they were as good as the real deal, but she couldn’t control her fears.</p>
<p>“Breath, pup, breath and act normal. Tatsuo has everything under control”.</p>
<p>“I know, I know. It’s hard thought. What if something goes wrong? I don’t want to hide forever Padfoot! I want us to explore and find a place to settle down! To have a normal life”.</p>
<p>“We will, pup. I promise” he kissed her forehead and hugged her tight, before they followed Tatsuo. His work was better than promised and they entered without a hitch. The guards he later told them, weren’t Shinobi, just regular guards, who weren’t suspicious enough to check deeply their papers.</p>
<p>Being in a bigger settlement, made it easier for Tatsuo and Hoshi to change largest amounts of galleons to ryōs, visiting various pawn shops and not attract attention. Sumire had the time of her life visiting the enormous market. There were shops and vendors who had travelled from every part of the country and in some cases even abroad. Clothes and shoes, fruits and vegetables, flowers and art and so much more could be found in a big road and the tasteful alley it led you. She purchased several books and clothes for all three of them and talked with many people who had come from different areas just to sell their merchandise.</p>
<p>Soon they were on the road again.  From the south, they slowly made their way northern east. Their trip had remained uneventful, despite travelling for close to four months. They had decided to skip on visiting the capitol and to continue east towards northern Hi no Kuni. They had still several days to go before they entered the country and were in no hurry.</p>
<p>That night, they had set their camp in a remote area that no one seemed to prefer, and they had warded it as usual. Tatsuo was in deep discussion with Hoshi and Sumire was engrossed in reading a book from the library. The chatter of voices and the lulling sound of a page turned was disturbed and then stopped abruptly, when Hoshi stood up, his wand drawn.</p>
<p>“Two people just entered the wards. They meant to maim or kill, cause the wards sent them to the basement. Be on your guard, they may be more out there”. It had taken less than a minute for them to enter their camp. Had they followed them? Had someone paid them to kill them? But why? They didn’t have any enemies, they hadn’t the time to create any lasting impressions to anybody. Except if they were after Tatsuo…</p>
<p>“Tatsuo, you and I will make sure no one else is out there. Pup go down and made sure they won’t wake up any time soon, then have the tents shrink. As soon as it’s clear we’re moving”. Hoshi was on a mission to find just what the heck was going on. Having travel for so much time without any hint of danger had him mellowed but having Sumire in danger put him on edge in milliseconds. If they meant to harm them, they would pay it.  </p>
<p>They met again in ten minutes at the center of their camp, their tents shrunk and put away. “I have removed everything from them, including their clothes. I swapped them with some bare outfits. They are bound to sleep for good and even if they awake before they are supposed to, they won’t be able to move”.</p>
<p>“I will look to them and their things, as soon as we are in a more secure location. Good job, Sumire” Tatsuo was rather grim and determined. Worry lines had appeared on his face and a dangerous glint had entered his eyes. “Pup, I would apparate with Tatsuo to the place we camped five days ago. Meet us there” but before Hoshi could finish the sentence, Sumire had already departed without making any sound.</p>
<p>“By the Gods, this method of transportation is truly despicable” Tatsuo managed to say after he had righted himself again. They thoroughly checked the site with magic and chakra, before they had the wards up again. “It gets better if you are the one doing it. A little” Sumire joke.</p>
<p>“I would make sure our prisoners haven’t any nasty seals on them and then I’ll look on their things. I know you can protect yourselves, but you aren’t familiar with the dangers of this land yet” Hoshi nodded his agreement but followed after him. A second set of eyes couldn’t hurt.</p>
<p>While they went to the basement, Sumire moved the things in the table and divided them in piles, without touching anything. They had many weapons, but magic couldn’t be fooled and had them on a pile, followed by their bare clothes and papers. She had to wait for Tatsuo, before any other action could be taken. So, she went to the couch and continued her book, expanding her senses.</p>
<p>Hoshi watched intensely as Tatsuo used different methods on their still unconscious prisoners. His main objective was to find if they had any hidden ink patterns or as he called them seals in their skin. Apparently, they had their own method of runes here and it was as diverse as them. Perhaps, even more. Scholastically he searched their bodies, until he found what he was looking for. With the right amount of chakra, an ink pattern appeared in their inner thigh, that soon thereafter was neutralized and removed. The tricky part came when he found a seal in the nether part of the tongue.</p>
<p>“What is the matter? Tatsuo? What does it mean?” Hoshi became more anxious as the minutes went by.</p>
<p>“The seal on their thighs was a basic one, meant for storage. I put everything we found there on the box you gave me. This thing though, it may appear tinier, but it’s more dangerous. I will have to think how to best remove it. At first glance it seems to be a loyalty seal, but I’m not certain if that is all there is to it”.</p>
<p>Tatsuo continued studying the seal array and at a point took a pen and paper and draw it.</p>
<p>“What would happen if I vanished it?” Hoshi asked, trying to think of a way to neutralized it.</p>
<p>“It may be the catalyst of killing themselves. I’m not certain if your vanishing would even work and I don’t want to try it on their tongue”.</p>
<p>“I see. What if I told you I have a way to remove the organ and have it regrown? Would you be able to study the seal then?” some no doubt would have thought him excessive, but he was born a Black. He new how to do several spells of dubious nature. He would perform any magic necessary to keep his family safe and, in its members, Tatsuo was included. If they had pure intentions the wards wouldn’t have reacted that way. If removing their tongues would assist in the interrogation that would follow, then he would make it without batting an eye.</p>
<p>“Em, yes, yes. If you remove the whole organ, without touching the seal, I don’t think there would be time to activate any other effects”.</p>
<p>“Good, I’ll grab some things then and call you when I’m ready. Have you found any other seal on them?”</p>
<p>“No, that’s the only one left. Until you prepare, I’ll look on their things for any clues then”. Tatsuo had been surprised by the proposal but was in favor of it. That seal had disturbed him greatly. There was something evil in it or perhaps in the mind of the one who had designed it. It was meant for complete obedience and blindly devotion and who knew what else.</p>
<p>Sumire came to his side at once, upon his entrance. “Are you well Tatsuo?”</p>
<p>“No dear flower. I was distracted by something I saw, do not worry about it”. His response wasn’t believable, but Sumire let the matter rest. He would talk to her when he was ready. She observed him as he checked their clothes and put some things away. He did the same with their weapons, leaving some with the clothes and some in the floor. When he reached for their papers he stopped.</p>
<p>“Sumire, could you please erect a boundary around the table? I’m going to release its contents, but I don’t want us to be inside it in case there is any dangerous object or gas or water or who knows what else.” he began cleaning the table of its contacts and was ready to activate the seals.</p>
<p>“It’s done. Nothing would come out of it”.</p>
<p>Tatsuo took a deep breath and opened the scroll again. He read it one more time and stand on the edge of the barrier. With slow motions he activated the seal and in a blink of the eye he was outside of it. Sumire breathed heavily as smoke filled the secluded area. She hadn’t seen anything like it before!</p>
<p>When the smoke cleared, what appeared atop the table not only took them by surprise but fully horrified them as well!</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>A few things about the land of Rivers...some are canon some are my creation!<br/>Kawa no Kuni = Land of Rivers<br/>Tanigakure no Sato = Village Hidden in the Valleys, the capitol<br/>Hiyokuna no Sato = Fertile Village<br/>Kaizoku no Sato = Village of Pirates<br/>Hope you like it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Myriad Surprises</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>August 21<sup>st</sup>, K81, Kawa no Kuni</p><p>Even Tatsuo’s fast reflexes wasn’t a match for a determined Potter. Sumire had wasted two whole minutes being in sock upon the appearance of the scroll’s contents. It took her brain that long to comprehend what her eyes had witnessed but when she did understand, she moved quickly and with purpose. There weren’t any treasures or weapons, no food or medicine. Instead atop their very table was a young child, who had been beaten black and blue.</p><p>Her heart was as loud as a drum’s beat. With the outmost care she checked the little boy for his pulse, but she had to tried again and again to find it. Her hand trembled and his heart was weakened. She had to close her eyes and concentrate really hard for her magic to respond accordingly. There was no room for accidents or mistakes. With her wand in hand, she begun the trying process of casting spells to scan him and register his injuries. The list was grim and when she was certain the child was well; she would allow herself a proper breakdown. Who were these people? How they dare to treat a child – a toddler- like that?</p><p>Poor Tatsuo hadn’t moved a muscle upon the activity; he just stood there looking intently at the toddler. Sumire had mistakenly thought that he would stop her. He had no power left. The sight in front of him brought back memories he had tried hard to suppress for years, that left him frozen. Suddenly, he was in the battlefield again, his entire world in tatters. Help wouldn’t arrive on time, if it would arrive at all. Everything was lost. His wife and children slaughtered as he was trying to protect the boarders. Bodies fell and continue to fall, until it seemed he was the only one left. A blow, he hadn’t the strength to avoid, landed him in the sea. They thought him dead. He hoped he was.</p><p>Sumire went to the potions room and back, retrieving Hoshi along the way. He was by far the most experienced between them. “Give him the blood-replenishing first but massage his throat gently while doing it. Poor kiddo. What happened to you?”.  They continued their work in silence; they cleaned methodically, put salve and bandaged the deeper wounds and then healed the superficial cuts.</p><p>“We should move him to a bed. He would be more comfortable there” whispered Sumire. Hoshi took him to the spare bedroom, and they followed him. Carefully, he laid him on the mattress, and they all found a place to sit and wait. At some point Tatsuo begun singing a melancholic tune. No words escaped his lips, only the hunted tunes. Sumire, moved by instinct, clasped his hand and offer her support.</p><p>“It’s been three hours now. The potion should had done its job” Sirius explained as he processed the data of the latest spell. “Some of his injuries have healed, but before we can give him any other potion for the bones to mend, he should eat something”.</p><p>“I’ll make a simple broth; we’re all in need of it”. With a squeeze in Tatsuo’s shoulder, she went to her task.</p><p>It was apparent that his reaction went deeper than what they felt. An unfathomable wound had been opened and they didn’t know how to help him or offer him any assistance. It seemed he was trapped inside his mind.</p><p>More hours passed; Hoshi took care of their prisoners alone. He removed both their tongues completely and put them in preservation jars so they wouldn’t spoil. Then, while they were still unconscious, he used a combination of spells and potion to make them grow again. They would be able to use their mouths properly after four to five hours had passed. They would never know how lucky they were, that it was this one Black, that took care of their interrogation. If nothing else, they wouldn’t fill a thing.</p><p>“Tatsuo, do you know who he is?” Sumire inquired when they were left alone. “Is that why you are so abashed?” her voice was just above a whisper, soothing in its own way. Tatsuo didn’t answer immediately, taking his time and looking at the young boy in the bed. He chose his words carefully and was in no hurry. “My people a long time ago, when they were many around still, had this bottomless energy in them. They were, always, moving like the sea near where they lived and loved. Their hair was bright red, like when the sun set in the horizon. Their eyes were a mix of the sea and the trees that surrounded their homes or a lavender so bright that put flowers to shame. There was noise everywhere you went. They felt so deeply! One’s joy was everyone’s joy. When they yelled the whole island could heard them. It often drove the foreigners mad!” ha paused and took a deep breath. His eyes had tears again and he sounded truly tired. “I haven’t felt their presence in such a long time! Oh! But to meet one again! I had lost hope so long ago. I had thought I was the only one who survived. He’s of my clan Sumy; I can feel it in my bones! It may not be such a bright spark, but it’s there!”.</p><p>“Oh! Oh! He’s family! That’s why the wards went berserk! He’s family!” Sumire had passed through several emotions as Tatsuo shared with her part of his life. Sadness, understanding, regret and hope. His condition was getting better and soon they would know how he came to be in this poor condition. It would be just her luck to stumble on a long-lost relative of a known hermit. It would have been far happier an occasion if they had found him in good health, but they would make sure he never suffered again. All of them.</p><p>Hoshi had seen so much on their minds that wanted very badly to erase his own memories. They had been professionally trained since their nappies to spy, sabotage and kill. It was one thing to have Tatsuo explained what a shinobi could do and a different matter altogether to watch for yourself their actions and lives. His stomach turned and many times he wanted nothing else but to stop. Only the knowledge they had kidnapped an innocent boy and had hurt him so badly kept him going.</p><p>“He’s name is Uzumaki Naruto” he said as he entered the guest room again. His tiredness was profound.  </p><p>“Naruto ?” Sumire whispered as she caressed his face “Our little turmoil”.</p><p>“What were they planning to do to him, Hoshi?” Tatsuo seemed to have age ten years in the spam of few hours. His wrinkles were more profound, and his breathing wasn’t as calm as usual. This situation was stressing him out.</p><p>“They were on a mission. The leader of their organization had them kidnap Naruto from the Orphanage he was staying. He was so hated by the village, because of his status as the jailor of the Kyuubi . It’s the most powerful daemon in the nations, pup. They sealed the daemon inside him and then despised him. That leader, he had plans for him. He wanted to train him and make him into a super weapon. They were to take him into a hideout in the nation of Kaze no Kuni . They weren’t the ones to hurt him, but they didn’t try to heal him either. Apparently, they wanted to test his healing capabilities”. By the end, he wanted to chop them in pieces. Merlin only knew how he kept himself in check.</p><p>“In which village did he live?”</p><p>“Konohagakure no Sato, Hi no Kuni ”</p><p>“They used to be our allies. We helped them when their village was created. To think they would spat on our name so! It was foolish of me to believe there was any place welcoming for us left. There is no home and no country for us”. His pain was visible; Naruto had been left alone and without any protection. What was his parents’ fate? What had happened to them?</p><p>“No, Tatsuo! Your home, your village may be destroyed and maybe no country would claim you, but you’ll have a new home with us. You aren’t alone anymore. You have me, Hoshi and Naruto! You’ll never be alone again” there was passion in her voice and conviction. She had felt for too long how it was to have no one care for her; to always be on the edges. As long as she breathed, she would make sure her family was loved, secured and prosperous. In her heart Naruto was already a part of it.</p><p>They decide to leave Naruto asleep for a little while longer, so the potions would have time to work. Their prisoners though, had served their purpose and was time to be relocated. Hoshi with Tatsuo were discussing what their fate was to be. Hoshi had shared every little detail he had and with the background knowledge Tatsuo had, even if it was out of date, they were able to depict a rather grim image of Hi no Kuni. Wanting to be a little vindictive and mess with them where it would hurt them the most, they planned. Sumire heard but didn’t join in their preparation. Her sole focus was little Naruto.</p><p>As she slept that night, her dreams and thoughts became a tangled mess. Not for the first time she dreamed of the period she spent in the in-between. ‘One’s family is one’s most precious treasure’ was Grandmother Iolanthe telling her. Her father came next ‘Padfood is my brother’. ‘Magic is more sentient than what many believe or give her credit’. ‘Live and protect’. Voices kept speaking to her, repeating phrases she had heard before. Something was building inside her; she was on the verge of something. It was such her excitement, that she woke up, a couple ideas already forming on her mind. </p><p>Miles away, a lone figure was sitting in the dark shadows of a branch. His head was touching the bark of the tree and between the moving leaves, his silver hair was illuminated by the moon’s light. He had a couple hours to respite and then he would be moving again. “Hang on, Naruto-kun. Just a little bit more. I’ll find you!”</p><p>Uzumaki σημαίνει «ανεμοστρόβιλος», και Naruto «αναστάτωση» whirlwind, upheaval</p><p>kyuubi no youko</p><p>Kaze no Kuni is the Land of Sand</p><p>Hi no Kuni is the Land of Fire</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>kyuubi no youko = The nine tales<br/>Kaze no Kuni = the Land of Wind</p><p>Did you see that coming?<br/>Finally Kakashi made an appearance! A small one, but it's a start!<br/>Hope you like the new chapter!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>